


Slave to Sin

by Anonymous



Series: Kittens and Puppies [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, cat hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sakusa is completely in love with his two kittens.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Kittens and Puppies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011753
Comments: 23
Kudos: 304
Collections: Anonymous





	Slave to Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I'm definitely going to hell after this. You might as well come along for the ride.

Sakusa sat in his large office mindlessly typing away at the keys on his computer. The Yokohama Bay was glittering like an endless expanse of sapphires outside the large wall of windows to his left. Dark black eyes stared listlessly out at the scenery, mindlessly tracking the miniscule forms of bodies on the street. The people below looked like tiny ants scurrying around on the ground while he sat high in his tower. 

A sharp knock on the door drew Sakusa’s attention.

“Sir, Kuroo-sama is here for your meeting.” 

“Bring him in.” Meeting was a bit of a stretch for their conversation today. Sakusa ran every gambling ring, legal and illegal, in all of Yokohama while Kuroo supplied the whores who worked in the private rooms at the casinos. Their relationship was founded on mutual interest and money, but something similar to a friendship had been carved out of their many years of working together. 

Sakusa stood up from his desk chair and moved to one of the black leather couches situated in the center of the office. 

“Kittens.” He called and heard the rustling of blankets and fabric behind him. When he sat down on the couch it wasn’t long until two bodies gingerly knelt down by his knees. Long nimble fingers planted themselves into two heads of hair, gently rubbing at the base of the soft cat ears nestled on top. 

Silver and Gold. Osamu and Atsumu. Sakusa’s most prized possessions.

He had bought them roughly two years prior and kept them as his personal pets. Cat hybrids were difficult to come across on the black market and a set of twins was even more rare. Osamu and Atsumu were prized specimens and Sakusa had paid a lofty price for the both of them, but as their gentle purrs filled the air the man felt nothing but satisfaction settle deep within his gut. 

They were worth every penny.

Osamu sat to his left. Sakusa scratched behind one of the light gray ears on his head and the kitten nuzzled into his knee. A delicate silver collar was secured around his neck and a matching chain leash laid on Sakusa’s desk. 

Atsumu sat on his right. In contrast to his brother his fur was a honeyed yellow. Sakusa ran his fingers through his golden silk locks and the kitten’s chest rumbled with a deep purr. Around his neck was a collar identical to his brother’s except it was gilded in gold. 

Sakusa had always enjoyed the symmetry and contrast the twins provided him. 

They were both naked. Rarely did they wear clothes and when they did it was strictly for play. Pets were common in Sakusa’s social circle and no one ever bat an eye when they saw the twins kneeling at his feet or leashed at his side. 

Three sets of eyes rose when Kuroo entered the room. The raven haired man also had his own set of kittens trailing behind him on their leashes. Sakusa could objectively admit they were gorgeous specimens but one was significantly taller than the other and it was clear they weren’t from the same litter. Sakusa continued to scratch lightly at the twin’s scalps. He would gladly admit that his pets were prettier.

Kuroo sat on the couch opposite of Sakusa and immediately his kittens mirrored Osamu and Atsumu by kneeling at his feet. The smaller of the pets had two toned hair and scrunched in on himself—almost trying to hide behind Kuroo’s broad knee. The other sat straight backed with his nose turned to the air. 

Kuroo had always enjoyed dressing his pets and each kitten had their own color assigned to them. Today the pair wore contrasting skirt and bralette outfits, complete with bows tied to their ears and at the ends of their tails. The calico’s outfit was made up of soft baby pink lace and velvet and the blonde’s outfit was identical except it was pastel blue. The leather collars around their necks were lined with white lace and each had a tag with their owner’s name emboldened on the front. 

Sakusa had never felt the need to mark his kittens so openly. Anyone who had ever heard his name knew the twins belonged to him and anyone who dared to test that ownership never lived to see success. 

“Omi-kun how are you.” Kuroo drawled, lounging back into the black leather like it was his home. Sakusa rolled his eyes at the childish nickname. Both he and Kuroo came from old family names that were steeped in blood and crime. They had grown up in the same world and crossed paths often as they grew. Kuroo had been calling him Omi since they were children and the nickname had long stopped causing a spark of rage to flare in Sakusa’s chest. He found that if he ignored Kuroo the other man was likely to get bored and stop his teasing. 

“I am doing quite well. How are you today?” A lopsided grin fell on Kuroo’s face but even in this lax state it was wolfish and feral. One of his large hands reached down the caresse his taller pet’s head, fiddling with the bow attached to one of the kitten’s ears. 

“We just got back from our trip to China to look at some new stock. I’ve got a few high quality ones I’m going to have Yaku break in and I think they’ll turn quite the profit at the casino the American diplomats frequent.” Sakusa hummed in acknowledgement.

They continued their talk of business for roughly a half and hour before the smaller of Kuroo’s kittens nudged at his knee. The large man paused mid sentence and looked down at his pet. 

“What do you need honey?” He cooed softly. Sakusa had always found it amusing how the other man’s ruthless nature melted away for his pets, but he also knew that it would be hypocritical of him to tease Kuroo about it. Since being owned by Sakusa the twins had lived in the laps of luxury and their owner spared no expense for their comfort. In those two years he had also never raised a hand to them and after quite some time, and a lot of effort on Sakusa’s part, they finally fully trusted their owner. It was a difficult journey but every day they reminded Sakusa that it was worth it. 

“Do you mind if I feed him? He didn’t eat on the plane.” Sakusa waved his hand and watched as Kuroo guided the kitten between his knees. He unzipped his pants and pulled his soft cock out into view only for his pet to eagerly lean forward and take it into his mouth. Kuroo let out a low chuckle and gently ran his fingers through the two toned locks.

“Easy Kenma. Daddy's gotcha.” The kitten’s tail flicked back and forth as he impatiently sucked and waited for his food. 

Kittens had been genetically created and raised to survive almost entirely off come. It didn’t matter whose but they needed to be fed multiple times a day in order to remain healthy. Their saliva contained unique hormones that caused the supplier of their meal to come for an extended period of time, producing enough to give the kitten it’s fill.

Over time these hormones could steep into a person and their body would change and better adapt to providing the kitten their food. Since becoming the twins’ owner, Sakusa’s balls had tripled in size and if he did not feed the kittens regularly they ached with how full they were. 

Light slurping and sucking sounds could be heard from between Kuroo’s legs and continued for several moments until the man let out a deep happy sigh.

“There you go baby.” The kitten buried his nose in the dark hairs at the root of Kuroo’s cock and happily began to swallow. 

“Sorry about that. We can continue now.” And thus, the conversation went on as Kuroo fed his pet. They spoke for another half an hour about Kuroo’s upcoming trip to Italy when the kitten finally pulled away, delicately licking his owner’s cock clean before settling back at Kuroo’s knee. The man tucked himself back into his pants and checked his watch. 

“Well now that he’s done eating I think we are going to go. I have an appointment to get them fitted for some ball gowns for a charity event we’re supplying the entertainment for.” Sakusa nodded his head but made no move to get up as Kuroo stood. The man tugged lightly at the leashes secured around his wrists and both the kittens got up off their knees. Sakusa offered a small wave to them as they left but said nothing as the door clicked closed. 

The twins had remained silent throughout the entire conversation but now Atsumu tugged at his pant leg.

“Hmm.” Sakusa looked down at the sweet pair of golden eyes that gazed up at him and couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the side of his lips. 

“Can I eat sir?” Sakusa glanced at the clock on the wall. It was a bit early for their lunch but after watching Kuroo feed his pet Sakusa could feel his balls grow hot and heavy in his pants, full of milk for his kittens. 

Wordlessly, Sakusa unzipped his pants and Atsumu eagerly crawled between his legs and opened his mouth. The man took himself in hand and guided the blonde’s mouth down until it sheathed his entire cock and he could feel the light puffs of air from the kitten’s nose on his skin. 

Sakusa’s head lolled back against the cool leather as he let the pleasure from Atsumu’s throat repeatedly swallowing around his head wash over him. Lazy fingers carded through the kitten’s soft hair as he let the suckling tug him closer and closer to the edge. He gave no warning for his orgasm, just shooting a thick wave of come directly down his pet’s throat. Atsumu stopped sucking and began to eagerly swallow the consistent stream of come leaking out of Sakusa’s tip.

Even though they were twins the kittens had their own preferences. 

Atsumu enjoyed the heavy heat of Sakusa’s full cock in his mouth. He relished in the feeling of come being poured down his throat, forcing him to swallow if he didn’t want to choke.

Osamu preferred to allow his milk to splash across his tongue and full his cheeks before swallowing mouthful after mouthful. The silver kitten would take just the tip of Sakusa’s cock into his mouth and suckle on it while he was fed. 

Sakusa could never decide which one he preferred. The overwhelming satisfaction of filling his kittens with milk was all consuming, and as long as they ate he was happy. 

He relaxed into the couch as pleasure settled into his bones. Feeding the kittens was like basking in the slow build of an orgasm. His blood felt warm, heat pooled in his gut and simmered there. Each pulse of his balls and he shot another load into a greedy mouth lit up stars behind his eyes. 

“Osamu.” He patted the couch next to him and the kitten climbed up onto the space. Sakusa pulled at his chin and the pair met for a slow lazy kiss. 

This feeling of being surrounded by them. Feeling nothing but pleasure and the heat of the twins’ skin against him. Whoever said money couldn’t buy happiness had never owned the Miya twins. 

Sakusa tugged Osamu into his side, wanting to feel the pressure of the kitten’s weight against him. 

He ceased to be Sakusa Kiyoomi and became nothing more than whatever the kittens needed him to be. He was putty in their hands as they greedily took what they wanted. 

Atsumu continued to suck his cock and swallow down every drop of come provided to him. Osamu licked into his mouth, whining as Sakusa bit down at his plush swollen lip. 

Time melted away but eventually Atsumu pulled away from his cock and Sakusa groaned at the loss of warmth. The golden kitten crawled up onto the couch next to them and his brother eagerly began licking the combination of drool and come off of his chin. 

Sakusa watched in awe for a few moments as they sucked at each other's tongues and licked at each other's lips. The fire he felt for them hadn’t grown dimmer over the years. If anything it exploded into an inferno that consumed his heart, body, mind, and soul. Sakusa was a man burning alive and he relished at the feeling of flames licking his skin.

With a gentle had he patted at Osamu’s bare bottom.

“Daddys got milk for you too.” Reluctantly the twins pulled away from each other and Osamu climbed onto the ground between Sakusa’s legs. A wide eager mouth opened and once again Sakusa threaded his cock through the hole and sheathed himself in the wet warmth. 

After feeding Atsumu it didn’t take him long to reach his peak again and soon he was spilling into the kitten’s mouth. Osamu pulled back so that Sakusa’s head was nestled into the center of his tongue and allowed each thick splash of milk to wash over him. He waited until his cheeks pooled with saliva and come before swallowing, enjoying the bitter salty tang. 

Now satiated and full, Atsumu snuggled happily into Sakusa’s side and enjoyed the gentle tracing of Sakusa’s fingers against his bare back. The sound of both the kitten’s deep purrs filled the air and their owner felt pure contentment settle over him. 

This was where he belonged; settled happily with the two of them by his side. Sakusa was not a religious man—you did not survive in the world he grew up in believing that some benevolent being in the sky was watching over you, but in this moment he dared to believe that this is what heaven might feel like. 

Osamu ate to his fill and eventually pulled away from Sakusa’s cock, tongue gently lapping and cleaning the final drops that leaked from his slit. The man wanted nothing more than to curl up with them on the couch and allow himself to be pulled to sleep surrounded by their warmth, but a multitude of emails and documents required his attention. He pressed a tender kiss to each of their foreheads before pulling himself back into his pants and walking back to his desk. 

Situated behind his chair was a large round black velvet chaise lounge piled high with soft pillows and lush blankets. The twins made their way to their bed and settled into the overstuffed cushions, tangling their limbs together and slotting together like two pieces of a puzzle. 

Sakusa provided them with computers, gaming systems, toys for if they wanted to play together, books—anything their hearts desired. Besides lunch he didn’t have an opportunity to entertain or be with them as much as he would like, so he did his best to cater to their whims and wishes.

Atsumu pulled open one of the laptops and settled on his side as Osamu snuggled behind him and wrapped his arms around his torso. Sakusa stood and gently laid one of the blankets over them as they got comfortable. 

It took every ounce of willpower in his body to not lay down next to them, but he knew that if he wanted to continue to provide for them he needed to work. With a heavy sigh he moved back to his desk and forced himself to focus on the hundreds of emails that sat in his inbox.

\---

Finally, as the clock on his computer struck 5pm Sakusa closed the lid—the day was at last over.

He spun around in his desk chair and dark black eyes settled on the quiet forms of his kittens. Osamu was leaning against the back of the chaise, book in hand, while Atsumu pillowed his head between his brother’s thighs, fingers furiously clicking away at the gaming device in his hands. 

“It's time to go home boys.” Silver and gold looked up at him and tracked his hands as they moved to the hooks on the side of his desk where their leashes dangled. The twins stood up and moved to his side, baring their necks so Sakusa could easily clip the delicate chains to their collars. They were more for show than anything else. Sakusa knew neither of the twins would ever run away from him, nor did he need the leash to control their behavior, but he still enjoyed the hot swoop of pleasure in the pit of his stomach as he pulled them forward.

They were  _ his _ pets and the leashes served as a visual reminder to all those around them. 

Sakusa led them out the door and past his assistant who bid them a quiet good night. His office was the only one on this floor so the hallway was empty as they made their way to the elevator. He swiped his keycard and punched in his unique security code to call it to his floor, and once inside repeated the action so that it would take them to the private floor of the garage where his car was parked. 

The twins stayed close to his side. He could feel the heat radiating off their bare skin through his suit jacket. 

His gaze raked over their reflections in the stainless steel of the elevator doors. Perfectly sculpted muscles under flawless tanned skin—they never ceased to take his breath away. 

Sakusa’s hands traveled down their backs, over the round curves of their asses, and between the plump cheeks until his fingers felt the smooth texture of the metal plugs nestled inside of them. The plugs matched their collars and similarly almost never left their place—always tucked away into their holes either to keep them spread open or to assure that what was stored inside of them didn’t leak out. Often it was both. 

Sakusa thrived off of ritual and order. His life consisted of neat lines, sharp edges, and meticulous schedules. He hated deviating from his routine. 

Every morning he woke up to the soft vibrations of his watch against his arm. Between the twins, Osamu was the one who craved more physical contact while Atsumu preened under praise, so the silver haired kitten always slept tucked between his brother and owner. 

Sakusa would gently reach out and pull the plug from his ass and slide his cock into the tight wet heat. He allowed himself to blink the drowsiness out of his eyes with each long deep roll of his hips into his sleeping kitten. 

Eventually, Osamu would wake up to his owner’s steady thrusting, his own cock heavy and drooling against his belly. The silver haired kitten would reach out and remove the plug from his brother’s hole and sheath himself inside, allowing Sakusa’s rough snaps to drive his cock into his twin’s pliant body. 

Already worked up, Sakusa always came first, emptying himself into Osamu. When fucking them he never came as much as he did when he was feeding them, but his cock steadily pulsed and filled them longer than was normal. Sakusa bonelessly laid back as he watched Osamu continue to hump into Atsumu. The blonde always woke up a whimpering mess as he took steady pounding of his twin’s cock inside of him. Sakusa would groan as he felt Osamu tighten around him when he finally came inside Atsumu. 

Once Sakusa finished coming he would quickly plug Osamu back up so that his come sat thick and warm inside the kitten all day. While the twins basked in the afterglow of sex, Osamu’s cock still nestled inside his twin while they lazily kissed and snuggled, Sakusa would go shower and get ready for his day. 

Whenever he exited the bathroom a variety of situations could await him. Typically, it was Atsumu frantically fucking into his brother’s drooling mouth, deseperately chasing the release Sakusa and Osamu had already achieved. Other times their lips were locked as the blonde rutted against his twin’s thigh. Or Atsumu’s head was thrown back against the pillows as Osamu frantically jerked the blonde off. 

Sakusa always stepped forward to double check that both of the twins were securely plugged and once he was satisfied he went to go make himself breakfast as Atsumu came and Osamu dutifully cleaned up the mess. 

Once he had made breakfast he sat at the table to reach over any important emails that had been sent to him throughout the night. Since Osamu had already cleaned up after Atsumu, the blonde was the first to eat every morning. He settled under the table between Sakusa’s legs and happily drank the milk that poured down his throat. 

Breakfast was always the longest meal of the day for the kittens and Sakusa had long finished his own breakfast by the time Atsumu’s mouth popped off his cock. There was about a 15 second buffer before Osamu’s greedily lips wrapped around the damp head and in no time at all Sakusa was pouring into the silver kitten’s mouth too. 

After breakfast Sakusa would clip on their leashes and they would go to work with Sakusa. There they entertained themselves while he worked until it was finally time to come home. 

Immediately after they got home Sakusa would prepare himself dinner and enjoyed a few hours unwinding on the couch with a glass of wine in hand and the twins nestled against him. 

Afterwards he went to take a shower—enjoying the feeling of the high pressure and hot water washing the stress and worries from the day away. 

He walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, towel slung low in his hips, to find both his mischievous kittens waiting in the bed for him. 

They kissed each other hungrily—rutting their thick swollen cocks up against hard thighs and come slicked stomachs. Whimpers and whines poured from their lips and the sloppy slap of skin against skin filled the air. 

Sakusa always felt breathless when he watched them like this. No poet or painter or musician could ever hope to compose something as beautiful as the scene before him. 

He made his way to them, sinking onto the mattress and laying down to just watch. The smell of sex was already hanging thick in the air and he breathed it in in heavy gulps. This close he could see the thin stream of precome leaking from their tips and smearing across their skin in a clear sheen. Drool spilled out of the seams of their lips as they sucked on each other’s tongues. 

Big watery silver eyes looked over at Sakusa and the man found himself wondering how he had ever lived before them. Every beat of his heart, every exhale of his lungs, every word, every thought—it was all for them. 

“Daddy please.” Osamu whined and Sakusa felt every part of him that was human crumble away until he was nothing but feral instinct. 

He surged forward, sloppily slotting his lips between theirs. He caught whatever tender piece of flesh between his teeth that he could—trying to satiate the animalistic need to mark and claim what was his. 

Osamu was pinned beneath his brother, laying on his back with Atsumu slotted perfectly between his legs. They pressed against each other, the contours of their bodies seamlessly meeting. They shared every breath, emptying each other's lungs just to fill them again. They melded together—where one ended the other began. 

Sakusa moved to settle behind Atsumu and he took his time to drag his lips down every knob of the kitten’s spine. His tongue darted out to taste the tanned skin and licked at the salty sheen that covered him. 

First, Sakusa reached down between Osamu’s legs and gently pulled the plug out of his body. The silver kitten keened at the sudden emptiness but howled as his brother filled him right back up in one heavy thrust. Sakusa lifted the plug to their faces and watched in pure awe and fascination as they licked up the layer of Sakusa’s come from this morning that coated it. 

Then, he reached down and removed the plug from Atsumu. He felt drunk as he pulled at the puffy red rim to see it full: thick, creamy, and white. The blonde’s head fell forward into the crook of his brother’s neck and he bit into the broad muscle there. He wasn’t allowed to fuck into Osamu’s heat until Sakusa began, so the kitten focused all of his energy on remaining still.

“Good boy Atsumu. You’re such a good boy for Daddy.” Sakusa draped himself over the blonde’s back as he slowly pushed into him. Tears spilled down the golden kitten’s cheeks as he was overwhelmed by the praise and sensation of being filled. 

Sakusa lifted the golden plug in front of their faces and two eager tongues darted out to lap up Osamu’s come from this morning. Once they had licked up every last drop Sakusa settled back onto his knees and slowly dragged his cock out of Atsumu, allowing the thick head to lazily drag through every inch of the kitten’s insides. 

Just when he had almost pulled out entirely he snapped his hips forward causing the blonde to scream into his twin’s shoulder. Sakusa set up a ruthless pace, fingers gripping the kitten’s hips so hard that tomorrow morning he would see 10 perfect purple bruises maring the supple skin. 

The rough snap of his hips drove Atsumu’s cock deep into Osamu, and the silver kitten moaned as he was fucked. They panted into each other’s mouths, licking up the tears that spilled down their cheeks. 

Watching them, listening to them, feeling them; it didn’t take much to push Sakusa over the edge and soon he was spilling into Atsumu’s already full hole. The blonde let out one last sharp cry before he spasmed around Sakusa and came inside Osamu. 

The only sounds that filled the room were their deep ragged gasps for air. Sakusa pulled Atsumu up by his shoulders, pressing the blonde’s broad back against his chest. The kitten groaned as the cock inside of him shifted and his own stirred intisde Osamu. 

Sakusa hooked his chin over Atsumu’s shoulder and stared down at the silver kitten still laying in bed. His cock was heavy against his stomach and drooling against the pale skin. Tears of frustration spilled down his cheeks.

“Look at how good he is being Atsumu. So open and tight around you as you fill him up.” Atsumu threw his head back into Sakusa’s shoulder and his hips thrust forward weakly. Sakusa’s hands moved to keep him still so that his own pulsing cock wasn’t accidently removed from being nestled deep inside Atsumu. 

“I think he deserves a treat. Make your brother come Atsumu.” The blonde’s hand moved and wrapped around the base of his twin’s cock causing the silver kitten’s back to arch off the bed. 

They knew each other’s body as well as they knew their own. They had tasted every inch of the other’s skin, traced every curve, kissed every freckle and scar. Atsumu’s hand moved perfectly up and down his brother’s cock and it wasn’t long until Osamu was spilling an obscene amount onto his own chest. White painted his abdomen—streak after streak he pulsed in his brother’s hand. 

Slowly Sakusa removed himself from Atsumu, dark eyes hungrily tracking the slow drip of come out of the puffy red hole. 

“Come boys. It's time for a bath.” The kittens whimpered pathetically but with some gentle nudges and coaxing Sakusa got them on their feet and into the bathroom. Once they were soaking in steaming water he rinsed himself off in the shower and dressed in a comfortable t-shirt and pair of sweatpants. 

By the time he made his way back to the edge of the tub the dull haze of post sex ephoria had cleared from their eyes and they looked up at him with content happy smiles. 

Sakusa perched himself on the edge of the tub and reached out to run his fingers through their damp hair. Their low rumbling purrs filled the air and Sakusa felt himself swept up by a wave of love and affection. 

“Such good kittens.” He whispered softly and he leaned down to capture their lips one by one for a slow kiss. 

“Finish bathing so I can feed you and we can sleep.” Sakusa left them to wash each other and went to clean up the mess on the bed. By the time he was finished the kittens stood outside of the bath and were drying each other off. 

Sakusa’s nighttime ritual was his most sacred because he attempted to pour his devotion into every careful ministration. He helped rub the fluffy cotton towels against their skin until they were dry. Then he covered his hands in lotion, spreading the scent of honey and milk over every inch of their body—kneading into sore muscles and kissing developing bruises. With expert fingers he quickly opened them back up and slid their plugs back into their rightful place. And finally he held their mouths open as he gently brushed their teeth—their kisses overpowered by the sharp taste of mint afterwards. 

He led them both back into the bedroom and settled against the overstuffed feather pillows at the headboard. Atsumu settled between his legs and Sakusa pulled out his cock to allow the kitten to suckle. Osamu laid tucked into his side, head on his chest, as Sakusa’s balls pumped his milk down Atsumu’s throat. 

“Good boy Atsumu. Drink your milk before bed.” The blonde’s tail flicked happily at the praise and Sakusa couldn’t help but smile.

After Atsumu finished eating Osamu quickly replaced him. The silver kitten groaned happily and Sakusa’s come spilled across his tongue and he swallowed every thick hot load pumped into his mouth enthusiastically.

Atsumu burrowed his nose into Sakusa’s neck and the vibrations from his purring reverberated against his owner’s skin. 

Sakusa went boneless against them. Anchored only by Osamu’s mouth stretched around him and Atsumu’s weight against his side. Every pump of milk into his kitten’s mouth sent Sakusa deeper into bliss. 

He wished he could live the rest of his life like this. His kittens secure next to him, being filled by him. Sakusa wanted to pump into them until they were round with his come, overflowing with him. He never wanted their lips to not be stretched around his cock. He wanted them to forever stay nestled between his thighs. 

Much to Sakusa’s dismay, eventually Osamu swallowed one last mouthful of milk before he crawled up the bed and wiggled his way between his owner and brother’s bodies. Sakusa chuckled softly as the silver kitten let out a dramatically content sigh once he was sandwiched between them. 

The man pulled the covers up around the three of them and clicked the remote next to his bed to turn off the lights. He wrapped his arm around Osamu’s waist and buried his nose into the fresh lavender scent of his hair. Atsumu tucked himself into his brother’s arms, head settling just below the silver kitten’s chin. 

Sakusa felt sleep pull heavily at his eyes as the warmth radiating off their skin blanketed around him, and the deep vibrato of their purrs was sweeter than any lullaby. 

Tomorrow when he opened his eyes the first thing he would see was the peaceful faces of the only two creatures he had ever loved. 

On paper Sakusa was their master but truly he was enslaved by them. 

Whatever they wanted, whatever they needed: he would become it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/juuichimiya) for miyacest and other problematic content so follow me here if you want to talk more!


End file.
